User talk:Bombkidbomb
Welcome FIle:Wiki-wordmark.png Hi, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the File:DownloadDeadmanwalking.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page. *Character Rules and Standards *Canon To Fanon Rules Enjoy your time here and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:18, August 10, 2014 (UTC) IGO 100 ranks At the moment, we do not have them on account there is no way to actually have those titles done for a person, least that we know of, so for right now it's empty so no one can be in the 100 ranks just yet. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 02:05, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Trial of Pilgrimage hey, could you write in the part for the Drifting Hind in the Trials section of the Trial of Pilgrimage page? I didn't write it, mostly because I wasn't sure how you wanted the Drifting Hind handled for the Trial Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:06, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Zodiac will the Zodiac Ingredients has a special group name or are they just going to be called the Zodiac Ingredients Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:05, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Concerns Hmm well so far Capture lvl 100 isn't a big deal, but u need to tell me exactly what you mean by varying? [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:19, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Officially if they're from Human World, they're from 1 to 100, which doesn't need approval. But if you do decide to have them also in the goumret world, you have to post where exactly they land, why it is different to capture them and so on. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 03:08, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Okay It's a good start with the locations, but as for what makes them different, you need to work on that a bit. You have to explain what makes their capture difficult, locations can only show so much, you need to explain the process if there is one on how they are captured and what some of the difficulties are. I know it seems like a lot of work, but that's how it goes. [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 15:13, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Schadenfreude I think it might be a good idea to, in the trivia section if nowhere else, tell everyone what Schadenfreude means btw, that's probably one of my favorite German words *Gi Hi Hi Hi* Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:41, October 28, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the reminder man. LOL I kinda forgot about it because I was caught up in other stuff. I'll try to start the items sometime this week. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 12:37, November 3, 2014 (UTC) No won't do them give 'em to somebody else. Merry Christmas from Damon On behalf of Damon, hope you enjoy this song . [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 20:43, December 24, 2014 (UTC) no asking required, go for it man. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Mmmm check plz) 01:44, December 28, 2014 (UTC) yeah, sure, Schadenfreude can have some Aero Bloodka try not to drink too much of it, lol, I'm sure it packs quite the punch Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:52, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Foemato hey, I don't have a problem with you using Foemato as an ingredient at your Doe or Die Restaurant, but remember that it is only available on Foe Island (so, that's probably not something that can be gathered within the time limit) Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:32, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Grenade Beast Thingy Okay, I've finally started mine now, *so no more of your constant reminders dammit!* This being my response to your faced cherries. Blast Ant. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 03:53, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, sure. That's fine with me. *Did you really think I'd say that? How dare you make such a decision without my permission! Thou shalt feel mine wrath on this subject. They will know of this feud as WW3, or Wiki War III, when I am done with you. You will be left off worse than a combination of Germany's economic situation after WW1 and Japan after being nuked in WW2. All that, and I won't even be bringing the big guns out. I'll just be playing with you. I repeat, I will DESTROY you!* Or, you know, that's cool. I'll add it to the Blast Ant page. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 21:49, February 22, 2015 (UTC) That One RP so, I was thinking about that massive RP you wanted to start over on FTF, the one where Hydra Head fights Fairy Tail fights Bailong's Legion I know you postponed it for the time being, but for whatever reason, I ended up writing up this very short little scene in my head during some down time between classes over the last couple of days: (Pollux is fighting with Xiuhcoatl, how this came about idk) "Drill 'n Hand of Hell!" Xiuhcoatl yells as she sets her left hand alight while at the same time causing the same hand to spin at extreme speeds. "Invictus maneo." Pollux says quickly, activating the defensive incantation. It protected him from the Drill 'n Rock, but not from the Fire Magic as his opponent's hand, still carrying the momentum, pierces his torso and leaving heavy burns at both the entrance and exit of the wound. Pollux looks down in shock and coughs up a mouthful of blood. Feeling Xiuhcoatl beginning to pull her arm out, he instinctively grabs her arm to prevent her from removing the arm and allowing his blood to flow more freely. "Ah... V-video... y-your attack..." he stammers. "Th-there were t-two..." "That's right." Xiuhcoatl responds then, with a snarl, says "Now let go of my arm you inferior creature." "V-vicissim... M-my turn." Pollux says with a small smirk. "Cr-Cruciatus e...st igni ex o...dio." Xiuhcoatl suddenly feels like she has been set on fire, which is strange to her as she regularly uses Fire Magic and literally sets herself on fire. But this sensation was new, and it was making her angrier, which seemed to only intensify the burning feeling. She lets out an outraged roar as she violently rips her arm from her victim's torso. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME, YOU WORM?!?" she demanded as the feeling of the flames continued to grow. "P-Percusserit *cough* m-me et resurgam..." Pollux managed to cough out, barely above a whisper, the incantation flooding his body with adrenalin. "Y-your anger... is n-now flames to con...sume y-you..." Pollux then slowly sank to his knees, leaning against a wall for support. Xiuhcoatl, filled with ever increasing rage and pain, left after viciously kicking Pollux over to leave him for dead. He thought he heard her say something about him not being "worth the energy to eat" but he had no idea what that meant and, frankly, was starting to feel too tired to care. 'Ego vere oderunt pugnare.' he thinks as the world starts to fade to black around him regardless of the adrenaline surging through him. Before falling completely unconscious, he managed to draw out the letters D, R, A and G in the dust near him. yeah... dunno what to do with this right now, but I figured I should at least share it with you before I forgot it completely (why I left it here instead of on FTF, idk that either XD ) the letters in the dust could easily be misunderstood to mean "Dragneel" instead of "Dragon" so that could lead to HH and FT to fight, thereby accomplishing one of the things you wanted to happen it could, overall, be written better, but like I said, I was writing it up in my head so it was mostly on the fly and half forgotten and rewritten as I typed it up here for ya anyways, use this however you want for now (I'm guessing it'll just sit here, being appreciated, for the most part) also, if you want translations for anything just ask (or run it through google translate) Leengard Ustan (talk) 06:37, March 6, 2015 (UTC) GO Hey Bomb, sorry for replying so late. I'm not really on this wiki anymore (or any of them atm) but if you wanna go ahead and say that Thor was a member of the past generation I'd be fine with that [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 14:23, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ophiante Serpent could've sworn I said I'd help you out on it, but if I didn't then I'm saying it here (well... back at the start of this...) whatever, I'll help you out, Bomb if you want me to write out descriptions for abilities or such, let me know the basics & any specifics & I'll knock out a description for ya & if there's anything specific you want me to do for the page (aside from fixing anything aesthetically/grammatically, I was probably gonna do that anyways) just let me know Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:04, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Beast Hi Bomb, DJ here. So I talked over with Phant about that beast and he approved it. So the level is 2500. The dad of the char that is partner is the one who tamed/caught it while it was still developing. The kid and the beast then bonded and when father was about to leave the son beast decided to stay with the kid. That's about all you wanted to know if I recall. Tell me what you think. 20:53, August 27, 2015 (UTC) It's ok, really. The articles that I made were created completely on impulse and I wasn't at all satisfied with them, their premise, or content. This doesn't mean I'm going to just abandon trying to create on this wiki entirely, but I'm definitely not interested in working on what I created so far. Better things will be taking their places once I get the time. ThePhantomPain84 (talk) 01:39, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! And no worries. -- 20:25, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey, I won't be able to make it on tonight. My laziness got the better of me and I really gotta start reading something that's due tomorrow. This whole week will be my catch-up phase cuz I cannot afford to lose myself in class, so I may not be on till Friday. If you need me bomb, message me on FB. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 22:22, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Bomb! Sorry for not being able to come on for a while now. It's just I had a quite a few things on my mind recently. But I was always checking the wiki and to see what's new. I may be on chat later during the day. So see ya, I guess. :D -- 12:22, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey Didn't see you on yesterday, sorry if it was a bit boring without anyone to talk to, trust me I know that feeling all too well. I may arrive a bit late on the wiki but I will be on when I can so keep a look out man, like today I'll be heading home a bit late but I'll be on the rest of the night. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 15:08, September 15, 2015 (UTC) No worries man, tbh I didn't go on cuz I woke up late and sis had to go to her class, I'll try and be on later if things go well. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 22:33, October 2, 2015 (UTC) Bomb Idk if you can see me but I'm on the chat. I also messaged you on Facebook so if you can't, look me up on there. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 01:08, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Alright so if you recall, Acacia and PAIR both ate the PAIR fruit and since it seems like it still had the same affect as it would if the original was consumed. I know we said that we needed to do basically a long describtion about how exactly a person would eat it, but I was wondering; Since it's likely that the imperferct versions of the Food Kings have the same affect, should we have it where people still have to make a description, but at the same time, you only need one admin's approval? Reason I'm asking this is cuz I just realized that if Sephtis is hunting down Appetite Devils, he will need to be able to view into the Spirit World, which means he needs to have consumed PAIR. So what do u think? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:45, November 10, 2015 (UTC) No worries Also alright, glad you approve. I'm gonna wait on Lee's decision then we make it official. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 02:14, November 11, 2015 (UTC) New Info So hey, I was thinking about something yesterday that I forgot to talk with you about, I asked Lee what he thought so now I wanna get your perspective. So you know how Toriko has a lot of minerals that are either related to food in one way or another, like how a beast can have it on their body or how one mineral can be food-related? Well we never officially put up any rules on how it would be if a non-food based mineral would be created and if there was any rules or requirements for getting it. So Lee and I came up with this idea that, "Minerals can be made and don't have to be food-based, but depending on the ability of said mineral or whatever special property it has, there should be some kind of requirement that should go along with it". What do you think about that? [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 19:45, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Secret Santa since I have no idea if you got this through Chat: you are Damon's Secret Santa Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:33, December 22, 2015 (UTC) PS: that just means you send that link you put on the Christmas Blog to him sometime before the 25th Merry Christmas Bomb Hope you like the song . [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 02:44, December 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm honestly disorientated right now...only thing I'm doing in any wiki is posting on a "Must" RP...business thing...doing it for a friend but still...ugh, sorry for it and the drama. But I don't think I'll be making Libra any soon. If he wants to, be my guest [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 00:04, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Thank you very much. I will be there. The Omnipotent One (Dreamer) (talk) 14:54, April 15, 2016 (UTC) RE: GOD yeah, there's going to need to be some serious rules about GOD (though at least we have a definitive cap for Capture Levels now, ya know?) Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:44, May 2, 2016 (UTC) Gourmet Approval Greetings Bomb. I would like to ask you for a favor. I need approval on my Gourmet World beast, Ri Liger Jellyfish, would you be so kind? Here is what it is about: Ri Liger Jellyfish, Cnidarian Beast (Capture Level 1860) is a very long species of jellyfish living in ocean between Area 5 and Area 6. Its cells can generate great amount of electricity and by mixing it with its appetite energy, it can create very powerful electric shield, that can fry very powerful marine beasts. It is special preparation ingredient, which requires one with powerful determination to acquire the ingredient to manifest their intimidation (usually the appetite demon) and then overload its electric shield, removing its ability to produce electricity. After this, its jelly and tentacles can be used to prepare many delicious foods (two of which I will work on), or be eaten raw. I hope you like my idea. Thank you very much. --Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 19:23, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Yeees. Billion thanks, Bomb, I truly appreciate it :) Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 18:06, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Re: Plan Away Hey Bomb, yeah... been far busier than I anticipated this semester, sorry about that. Space Ingredients seem like they'll be pretty damn tricky. But yeah, restricting, if not altering, Space Ingredients seems like the best plan to have. Overall, I'd assume Space Ingredients to be stronger than Earth Ingredients in general, though exceptions would exist, of course. Most likely, I'd assume anyone who'd want a Space Ingredient would want something that's bigger and better than Earth Ingredients. Regardless, Superman them or have them evolve to be suited for Earth seems like the best course of action. Inspiration/Bases for the Civilizations: Highly Religious - this one could be dangerous if we don't handle it properly. Before I make any big/real suggestions, are we using the Canon 8 Kings or Fanon 8 Kings? I ask because the way I'm thinking is we make the religion based on whichever King rules the Area. All-female civilization - the Amazoness civilization of Greek Mythology. I know, obvious suggestion. Though looking up Matriarchal societies might help as well. Healing/Medicine civilization - maybe base them off of Druids or similar nature focused groups (I am thinking natural medicines rather than pharmaceutical) Hostile & Divided civilization - I assume the thinking here is to base it off of a Civil War of some kind (in which case there's a plethora of options to look at) otherwise, I think these ideas should all work out nicely, again treating the religious society carefully to make sure we don't drift into some real religion (last thing we need is to get that kind of attention) again, I appologize for my total absence from the wiki, this semester's been pretty damn busy for me Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:58, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Gourmet World Chopping Block Hello, Bomb. I would like to ask about that Gourmet World Chopping Block of yours.. Am I supposed to put the dish in the comments, or am I supposed to just say "I'm in!" and the contest will be done elsewhere? I was confused by your statement "These will be actual dishes made from ingredients specified in each round." Thanks for your time. Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 21:42, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Greetings, Bomb, it's me again. I just want to ask about the dishes on your Chopping Block. I totally missed that we should make pages for the dishes, but now I see you mentioned it in your initial blog post. I'd like to ask- Are those pages supposed to be actual articles we make, or can they be blog pages? Thank you very much. --Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 07:59, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Hey Bomb, it's me again. So, it's been another whole week of waiting. When exactly is the voting process going to begin? I mean, one of us was supposed to be chopped already, but we're still waiting for the metaphorical knife to even appear. Thanks again. --Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 12:26, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Space Ingredients Greetings, Bomb. Yes, I do indeed know the view you have on Space Ingredients. That's exactly the reason why I made it like this. You see, the Space Ingredients I made are in a Blog Post. And based on what other people here put into their Blog Posts, it seems that they can be things completely unrelated to Toriko. I don't know if Blog Posts work differently on your wikia, but on basically every other one, one can put ANYTHING into their Blog Posts (if it follows the basic rules of the community, like no obscene language and such) regardless of what rules on things like Character Creation the wiki has. And that's what I did. I made Ingredients that are not part of this wikia. You could say that they are Fanon, not Fanfiction. I basically made Ingredients for Toriko Fanon, but put them into my own blog, rather on that actual wiki (mainly because I don't want to be part of that community...). Therefore, rules of Fanfiction do not apply to them. It's as if they were any Fanon ingredient. Which, are not banned in your contest, are they? I haven't seen any limitation like that in the rules of your contest. Also, I totally don't want to seem like some teacher's pet, all this is meant in friendly manner. I totally understand your reasoning, and know that I have talked things through with Phantom, and I know about all the reasons for the past limitations, for lifting them, and even what happened at Toriko Fanon wiki. And Phantom himself said that I can make those Space Beasts and stuff in my Blog Posts, but not as actual wiki pages. Thank you for your time reading this, Bomb. I hope you are not offended by it. I just want to come to mutual agreement about what has been stated and what rules apply where. --Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 06:12, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Resta Honestly, I feel a bit iffy about it considering I got some plans for it. But of course, I can think a second time, thanks for hitting me up! Sorry for not showing up, was busy all day. [[User:DamonDraco|'Red Riding Hood赤いず乗りきん頭巾 ']] (Speaketh) 02:54, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Question if you can answer the question great, if you can't oh well is there somewhere specific in Ontario that someone of Cree heritage would be from? I've done a bit of looking around on the web and I've come up with Moose Factory, but Phantom and I (mostly me) are wondering if there'd be any other locations we should be aware of? Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:44, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi there, Bomb! Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't keep my promises, but things have been really busy nowadays... I got a request to illustrate a book, my family likes to travel and I've also had some problems with doctors lately, so... Yeah, I really thought I would have much more time on y'all in the summer. I dunno how our timezones match, but when I see you on the chat, I'll definitely join in :) I missed you guys. I hope this wiki never dies... --Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 07:26, August 22, 2017 (UTC) New Project Hello Bomb. There is something I would like to hear your opinion on. I discussed development of this wikia and Toriko with Phantom and basically we agree that the end of Toriko had taken the element of expectations, theories and development from our Gourmet minds too. Space left too much space for imagination and there isn't just enough to build solid works on it. So I figured out an idea and Phantom would like to hear your opinion on it. While we know little about the outer space, we know a lot about planets. We know that Gourmet Planets were cultivated by Nitro and that Earth is just one of them. We know how this cooking process works and so, with this enough information, it would be possible to create a Gourmet Planet, wouldn't it? What if we started a project, creating our own Gourmet Planet? New ecosystem, new continents, new areas, new ingredients, new mechanisms. There could be a unique hierarchy, unique Full Course Menu or none at all. In case of success, I am more than willing to sacrifice loads of time for this project and help as much as I can. All we have to do is strike that planet with the gourmet bedrock. And you guys are holding it in your hands. Thank you for your answer, Bomb my friend.--Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 20:25, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Heya Bomb. So, basically, it went like this: I got the idea, told Phantom about it, he told me to tell admins, and so I sent that message to you and Leen. And if this turns out well, I hope this would be a project that everyone could collaborate on. We all could dine around one table. Except that, you know, we would technically be building the table before that... --Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 12:32, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Million thanks, Bomb. I'm looking forward to it :) --Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 07:42, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Hey man Hope things are going well. So I know Sol asked you about his project, I looked over it and are we making his work the bases for all new stuff or is it gonna be a new planet separately cuz from how he wrote, it seems to be more a new place all our characters will be put on. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 18:55, September 23, 2017 (UTC)